


Ni las palabras ni los cuerpos

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon - Manga, Canon Universe, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: SPOILER del manga. Tras la visita del clan Hizuru, Eren y Armin vuelven a discutir. ¿Será posible que construyan un acuerdo, que regresen a la paz de su amor pasado?Eremin / Canonverse / Drabble. Para Jazmín Negro.





	Ni las palabras ni los cuerpos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazmín Negro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jazm%C3%ADn+Negro).



> **Advertencias** : este drabble canonverse tiene en cuenta los últimos capítulos del manga (107), por lo que hay spoilers. Se ubica poco después de la visita del Clan Hizuru. Contiene EreMin y se alude a actos sexuales.
> 
>  **Dedicatoria** : escribí esto para mi querida amiga Jazmín Negro, que hoy cumple años. Espero que pueda simbolizar al menos un poco el afecto que te tengo y lo agradecida que estoy de haberte reencontrado.

Sus párpados redondeados y suaves a menudo temblaban durante el sueño. Eren sabía que Armin, incluso profundamente dormido, seguía pensando. Seguía discutiendo.

Ya era la cuarta pelea que tenían por ese tema. Se sentaban a planear estrategias contra Mare y diferían en todos los puntos. Armin había cambiado. Aunque lo negara, Eren sabía que era por Bertholdt. La cercanía de ambos a Historia aumentaba la facilidad con la que recaían en sus recuerdos. De pronto Armin ya no ponía sus objetivos por sobre todo. Había otras prioridades, unas que Eren no lograba descifrar.

Cuando se hartaba de los gritos, Eren acababa por besarlo. Era agotador que sus únicas conversaciones degeneraran así. Ya no existían esos momentos en que, con paciencia, su amigo se sentaba a explicarle las maravillas del mundo. Ahora solo tenían estas diferencias de opiniones y nada más. Así que Eren prefería el silencio.

Pasaba los labios por su cuello y por su pecho, lo desvestía despacio. Armin solía resistirse un poco, cada vez menos interesado en este tipo de intercambios. Eren se preguntaba si eso no era también culpa de Bertholdt. Odiaba al Colosal, lo odiaba. Con rabia insistía en las caricias. Finalmente, Armin cedía, como si un viejo sentimiento renaciera en él tras una ardua búsqueda. Entonces, Eren abandonaba la lucha. Sus ojos se calmaban y sus gestos adquirían la dulzura de antaño. Hacían el amor como podían hacerlo a sus quince años. En el abrazo al cuerpo ajeno se aferraban a un pasado difícil pero pleno de seguridades: quiénes eran los buenos, quiénes eran los jefes, cuál era el plan. Necesitaban olvidar el caos actual, al menos por unos minutos.

Ahora, sin embargo, abriendo los ojos en la mañana, a su lado, Eren recuperaba la lucidez. La belleza de su amigo no bastaba para ganarle la discusión. Él debía seguir.

Se inclinó y corrió el riesgo de despertarlo: le besó la frente todavía lisa, demasiado joven para el apelotonamiento de memorias que cobijaba.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Armin —susurró en su oído—. Incluso si corro el riesgo de perderte. No queda lugar para mi egoísmo.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose, Armin apretó las sábanas en sus puños. Ya estaba. No habían alcanzado las palabras ni los cuerpos para resolver la distancia entre ellos. Su último refugio estaba perdido. 


End file.
